Earth Manipulation
The power to manipulate elements derived from earth. Variation of Elemental Manipulation and Solid Manipulation. Also Called *Earthbending *Earth Element Control *Earth Release/Doton *Geokinesis *Seismokinesis *Terrakinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate earth and "earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc. Applications *Burrowing with choice between simply gliding through earth or leaving a tunnel. **Earth Swimming *Cause Avalanches, Earthquakes, Mudslides or Quicksand. *Earth Attacks *Earth Detection *Earth Generation *Earth Solidification *Geo-Telekinesis **Geokinetic Flight **Geokinetic Surfing *Manipulate the properties of earthen materials. **Ground Liquification **Polish earthen material. **Repair objects of earthen material. *Tectonic Plate Manipulation *Terrakinetic Constructs Techniques *Burying *Earth Absorption *Earth Augmentation *Earth Aura *Earth Communication *Earth Defense *Earth Empowerment *Earth Mimicry *Earth Portal Creation *Earth Transmutation *Geokinetic Combat *Geokinetic Invisibility *Geokinetic Regeneration *Geomancy *Ground Rupturing *Healing Earth *Petrification *Seismic Sense sense/perceive vibrations in the earth. *Stone Scrying *Terraportation *Unearth Variations *Alloy Manipulation - control alloys. *Asphalt Manipulation - control asphalt. *Black Earth Manipulation *Building Mixture Manipulation *Calcium Manipulation - control calcium. *Carbon Manipulation - control carbon. *Clay Manipulation - control clay. *Coal Manipulation - control coal. *Conceptual Earth Manipulation *Concrete Manipulation - control concrete. *Cosmic-Earth Manipulation *Crystal Manipulation - control crystalline materials. *Death Earth Manipulation *Demonic Earth Manipulation *Divine Earth Manipulation *Dust Manipulation - control dust particles. **Lunar Dust Manipulation - control lunar dust. *Earth Embodiment *Earth Energy Manipulation *Earth Magic *Empathic Earth Manipulation *Esoteric Earth Manipulation *Fossil Manipulation - control fossils. *Glass Manipulation - control silica. *Ground Manipulation - control the ground. *Life Earth Manipulation *Liquid Ground Manipulation - control quicksand, liquefied soil and quick clay. *Magma Manipulation - control magma, lava or other extremely hot solids. *Metal Manipulation - control metals. *Mineral Manipulation - control minerals and rocks. *Mud Manipulation - control mud. *Oil Manipulation - control natural oils from within the earth. *Plaster Manipulation - control plaster and stucco. *Putty Manipulation - control putties. *Primordial Earth Manipulation *Psychic Earth Manipulation *Pure Earth Manipulation *Salt Manipulation - control salt. *Sand Manipulation - control silicate particles of the earth. *Soil Manipulation - control dirt and soil. *Spiritual Earth Manipulation Universe Variations Some universes include Plant Manipulation as a form of earth manipulation. Associations *Architecture Manipulation *Ash Manipulation control the ashes as they become part of the soil. **Smoke Manipulation smoke is basically microscopic ash. *Cave Manipulation *Earth Boundary *Earth Weaponry **Earth Artillery *Elemental Manipulation *Erosion Manipulation *Geoelectricity Manipulation *Geomagnetism Manipulation *Gravity Manipulation *Hill Manipulation *Mountain Manipulation *Paint Manipulation *Plains Manipulation *Solid Manipulation **Asteroid Belt Manipulation *Terrain Manipulation *Valley Manipulation *Underworld Lordship - the underworld is often said to reside under the earth. As one of the classical Elements, Earth is associated with: *Autumn Manipulation *Fertility Inducement *Melancholy Manipulation *Pleasure Manipulation Limitations *May be unable to create earth, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user and their power's natural limits. *May have to be/stay in contact with earth. *Glass and artificial solids may be hard or impossible to control. *Geokinetic Immunity *May not be able to control extraterrestrial (Alien) earthen elements. *Earthen materials may be weak against erosion caused by water, ice or air. Known Users See Also: Dishing Out Dirt. Comics Television/Movies Literature See Also For fan-fictional to non-canon characters, see here. Gallery Cartoons EarthBending-580x386.jpg|Earthbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) controlling and manipulating rock and stone. File:Toph_Earthbending_1.gif|Toph Bei Fong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) earth bending. File:Aang_Earthbending_1.gif|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) earth bending. File:Korra_earthbending.gif|Korra (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) earth bending. Adwatia (Ben 10) Earth Magic.gif|Adwatia (Ben 10) Hex (Ben 10) Earth Magic.gif|Hex (Ben 10) Ultimate Kevin's (Ben 10- Ultimate Alien) Earth Eruption.jpeg|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Armodrillo and Ultimate Aggregor's earth eruption. Teentitansgo11.jpg|Terra (DC Comics) displays her earth abilities. Manic SU.jpg|Manic the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) uses a drum set that doubles as an earth controller. Terra Demonstrates Her Earth Abilites.gif|Terra (Teen Titans) Wuya.jpg|Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown) possesses such skill in this ability that she can create beings of rock. Clay Bailey.gif|Clay Bailey (Xiaolin Showdown) is the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth; he has the ability to control, manipulate, and create the Earth into whatever he wishes. Cornelia Hale (WITCH) leaves.jpg|Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H) the Guardian of Earth. kadma.jpg|Kadma (W.I.T.C.H.) is past guardian of Earth. Live Television/Movies Nate Heywood Earth Manipulation.gif|Nate Heywood (Arrowverse/DC Comics); via the Earth Totem PiperGeokinsis.gif|The Goddess of Earth (Charmed) could cause earthquakes, and opened a chasm in the Earth in the conservatory that swallowed the Titans. Salangkay of Lupa.png|Diwani Quassia (Enchanted Garden) has this ability. Earth-m.jpg|Ling Feng (Magic to Win) creates a sphere of earth magic. Anime/Manga File:Jura_(Fairy_Tail)_earth_manipulation.gif|Jura (Fairy Tail) is a master of Earth Magic. 112Rhydon.png|Rhydon (Pokemon) can use ground-based attacks. The Earthy (Cardcaptor Sakura).jpg|The Earthy (Cardcaptor Sakura) Earth-Style_Rampart_(Naruto).gif|Yamato (Naruto) using Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart. Doton_Kaido_Sh kutsu_2.png|Kitsuchi (Naruto) using Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation. Earth Prison Dome.jpg|Jirōbō (Naruto) using Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness. Earth Prison Barrier.gif|Kū (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) using Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness. Kakuzu (Naruto) hard skin.gif|Kakuzu (Naruto) turning his skin to earth. Ku creates Akuta.gif|Kū (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) can create unlimited numbers of Akuta as a living weapons with limited lifespan and intelligence. Spirit_of_Earth.jpg|Spirit of Earth (Shaman King) Diane rising pillars to crush Friesia's insects.gif|Diane (Nanatsu no Taizai) uses her power Creation to manipulate the earth. Mint shield.png|Cure Mint (Yes Pretty Cure) represents Earth. Candice.jpeg|Candice’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRM focus primarily on the manipulation of stone. She is one of the Chess Pieces' 13 Zodiac Knights and the 11th strongest. Comics File:Onuamud.png|Onua (Bionicle) creating a huge explosion of mud and dirt. File:Comic_Bahrag_Elemental_Powers.png|The Bahrag (Bionicle) using their elemental earth and stone powers. Geo.jpg|Neena (Charmed) Teen_Titans_Go_51_Cover.jpg|Terra (Teen Titans) using her earth abilities. Terrawrath.jpg|Tara Markov/Terra (DC Comics) Brion Markov Geo-Force 0023.jpg|Geo-Force (DC Comics) DM.jpg|After being exposed to the Genesis Spell, Derek Marvin can control all forms of earth. Thor's Fissure.jpg|As a son of Gaea, the Mother of Earth, Thor Odinson (Marvel Comics) holds sweay over the various landmasses of Midgard. Avalanche (Marvel Comics).jpg|Avalanche (Marvel Comics) Daisy Johnson Quake (Earth-616) Thanos Vol 2 6 ResurrXion Variant Textless.jpg|Quake (Marvel Comics) Crystalia Amaquelin (Earth-616).jpg|Crystal (Marvel Comics) Games Tenshi 61.jpg|Hinanai Tenshi (Touhou Project) tearing the Earth open with the help of her Sword of Hisou. SuwakoCompleteBG.jpg|Suwako Moriya (Touhou Project) has the ability to create, manipulate, and swim through earth. True_earth.jpg|True Earth Rune (Suikoden III) Isaac Golden Sun.jpg|Isaac (Golden Sun) lifting a boulder. Rhea H.png|Rhea (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of the earth. Gnome H.png|Gnome (Valkyrie Crusade) is an earth apparition,and control the elements of the earth. Edna.png|Edna (Tales of Zestiria) is a seraph of Earth. Mortal-Kombat-X_Tremor-Render.jpg|Tremor (Mortal Kombat) is capable of manipulating the earth on an elemental level, even altering his body to take on properties of rock and stone. File:SMITE_Geb.jpg|Geb (SMITE) God of Earth. File:Terra_(SMITE).jpg|Terra (SMITE) The Earth Mother. Saika_nagoya.jpg|Saichania/Tank (Dinosaur King) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Earth Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Nature Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries